When All Magic Breaks Loose
by Chloes-Cheese
Summary: Normal girls get the chance to be extras on the set of Harry Potter. then a portal opens to the real Harry Potter world, and all magic breaks loose. Includes romances. Gets a better with time so just hang with me. Sam from SPN starting in chapter 4.
1. The Luckiest of All

**Disclaimer: Ok, so I don't own much, that is a constant theme with this story.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Leavesden, I don't own any actors [wah:( **

**As far as the characters go, Blaire, Ally, Emily, Elaine, Scott, and Scarlett are my interpretations of real people who own themselves.**

**I do own a few things though, I am happy to say I own, Skyler for she is an exaggerated version of myself, the department heads are mine as well.**

**It is simple but I hope you enjoy, please feel free to read and review!**

Okay, Here's the story: There are five American teenage girls, Blaire, Ally, Skyler, Emily, and Scarlett, on the Harry Potter set in London. Now you are probably wondering why you can't be there, and why they are there. The answer to that is the girl's parents are involved in a movie-making company and currently they are working on the Harry Potter saga to the girls' pleasure. The girls were even more delighted upon arriving on the set at finding out they were going to be extras.

"Wowzies! This place is big!" Skyler exclaimed. They had just entered the set of the Great Hall to meet the Extras Coordinator.

Blaire said "Be that as it may, but that does not make it necessary for you exclaim odd words so loud people in the next set can hear you. We want to make a good impression."

Scarlett spotting the confused look on Skyler's face said, "What she means is yelling strange words at nearly the top of your lungs doesn't generally doesn't impress people."

Skyler responded, "OH! That's what you meant. I thought you were telling me to do the hula and Hokey-Pokey at the same time!"

And without further ado she began to do both, much to Blaire's displeasure. But hardly sooner than when she started, Emily exclaimed, "Sky! You better stop; I think the Extras Coordinator is here!"

Indeed, for a tall yet pretty brunette with light brown eyes had just entered the set and began to make her way to them through the sea of people in the Great Hall. Skyler, thankfully, had ceased doing the hula Hokey-Pokey, but began humming "This Land is My Land" and bobbing her head from side to side.

Smiling the Extras Coordinator greeted them, "Hi! My name is Elaine Star, and I am the Extras Coordinator. If you have any problems or don't understand something I will be happy to assist you. For now I need you to go to the Wardrobe Department and get your robes. Then please proceed to the Prop Department to receive your wands. If you have any other questions please ask my aid, Scott, because right now I have to sort out a House dispute between some extras. See you in the breakfast scene tomorrow morning!" And without a glance back, Elaine went right back the way she came, only stopping to prevent some of the extras from fighting.

Watching her go, Ally announced to the group, "She seemed nice. I wonder why there are so many people in here?"

Looking around Scarlett responded, "This is probably where everybody hangs out. She didn't mention where we were staying though, did she?"

A man with dirty blonde hair and kind brown eyes who had entered with Elaine stepped forward, "I'm Scott Higgins, The Assistant Coordinator." He added, "And I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying. Your parents contacted us to tell you that they arranged to let you sleep in the dormitories. You will be the Gryffindor Tower section, the second door up."

Blaire using her manners as always said, "Thank you very much."

Scott looked taken aback by the politeness but shrugged it off and replied "No problem. I hate to be rude, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." When the girls looked offended he added, " It's only because we are about to shoot the dinner scene and Daniel, Rupert and Emma are due to show at any moment."

Emily being overcome with giggles suppressed one to ask, "You mean Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, and Emma Watson? (Squeak!) OMG!"

As they left the set they peered around hoping for glimpse of them. Unfortunately they did not spot any of them as they made their way to the Wardrobe Department. However once there they saw-

"_OLIVER!" _Skyler exclaimed then added, "Um, I mean Sean! No, Mr. Biggerstaff!"

Sean Biggerstaff looked around for the source of the call then spotted the squealing girls he replied warily: "Uh, yes? That's me. You can call me Sean. Who are you?"

Emily positively shaking from excitement introduced herself, "I-I-I am Emily. Emily Lunas. This is my cousin-"

"Skyler Gibbous. It is such an honor to meet you. I've dreamed of meeting you, but actually meeting you is- wow!" Skyler butted in.

Stepping forward Scarlett said, "My name is Scarlett Everlord. I think you are so great!"

Now it was Sean who butted in, "Thank you very much. You five seem to be delightful girls as well." The girls looked uplifted. Then giggled girlishly.

Blaire stepped forward "My name is Blaire Knight. It is very nice to meet you." She thrust out her hand for him to shake.

He looked startled for a moment then shook it. "And who might you be?" He was looking at Ally who blushed.

"I am Ally Velent. These are my friends." She added motioning to the others. Then smiling meekly added, "It will be a pleasure working with you."

Sean smiled in response, "Well, it was really nice meeting all of you, and I really hope to see you again, but I'm afraid I'm late for the dinner scene. Good bye all!"

"Good bye Sean!" They all waved and sighed as he left.

"He is sooo dreamy!" Emily exclaimed squeaking.

"I know!" Scarlett replied.

Blaire being not so overcome with Sean broke the giggly hush "As dreamy as he might be, shouldn't we be getting our costumes?"

This snapped the others back to reality, nodding they began to search for the person in charge. They immediately spotted her for she was the one telling others what to do. Blaire, taking charge as always, stepped forward and introduced herself and the others whom all shook hand with her.

The Head of the Wardrobe Department was a slightly short and plump woman. She had short graying brown hair that was done in curls. She had a kind face with pale green eyes. She gave off an air a motherly figure looking on her children, as she looked at the girls obviously trying to decide what sizes they were and where to put them first. Obviously decided she said "Hello. I as you probably already know, I am the Head of the Wardrobe Department, or Mrs. Grey. Okay, first I need to measure you, to find out your sizes, then we shall decide which house to place you in, we are not picky, so if you wish to be at the same table or in the same groups please specify as such so we give you the same costume. Now I am sure you wish to be in Gryffindor as so many others, but we can make no guarantee. Some people even fight over their Houses-"

"Yeah we know. The Extras Coordinator said something about settling an argument over Houses." Scarlett said matter-of-factly.

Mrs. Grey continued, "Please sit here while you wait for the next Measurer to be done. I myself have to settle a problem Alan Rickman seems to be having with his new robes."

At this Skyler bubbled up and asked breathlessly, " Alan Rickman? _The_ Alan Rickman? The hottie who has been in Love Actually, Die Hard, Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, and who knows what else? _That _Alan Rickman?"

"Yes, that Alan Rickman. What are you a fan?" Mrs. Grey asked looking curiously over her clipboard at Skyler who was drooling all over Emily.

The other girls responded in an annoyed and irritated tone "Yes, unfortunately."

"Would you like to meet him?" The Wardrobe Head asked in an exasperated sigh.

Skyler jumped up very excited "_Really!"_

"Yes." She responded. "I'll take you to him."

Skyler, giggling followed her from the room. Ten minutes later, the remaining girls were just getting off some stools they were being measured on when Alan Rickman ran by screaming his head off about some maniac girl from the devil. Then Skyler was seen running after him and would have pursued him if it wasn't for Blaire jumping off of her stool and blocking her friend's path. " Aaaawww! I could've taken him! Why'd you stop me?" Skyler said sounding thoroughly depressed.

Blaire responded, "I _know_ you could have taken him but I don't think you want him to get a restraining order against you or get you kicked off set. Let's just make a rule to not chase celebrities around. Okay?"

"Fine, I'll try to lay off him." Skyler said huffily.

Mrs. Grey then came in and said "Girls, I would very much appreciate you not scaring the stars away." Skyler looked real glum for a moment until Mrs. Grey continued "But on a happier note I have sorted you and assigned which costumes you should wear." All five perked up. "Now just because you all are in different Houses doesn't mean that you will have to be separate from each other."

After analysis of each of your personalities I have come to a conclusion on as to what House is best for each of you."

The girls all looked expectantly at Mrs. Grey.

"Blaire you seem to be brave and courageous, you are a Gryffindor." And with that she gave a Gryffindor costume to an ecstatic Blaire. Mrs. Grey then turned to Emily. "Emily you have a spunk to you but you are also kind and faithful, you are a Hufflepuff. Ally you have a pure and loving and caring heart but i sense true spirit in you are a Gryffindor. Scarlett, you seem to have incredible intelligence and smarts you belong in Ravenclaw. Now Skyler are good and nice but you also have a bit of a devious side, you are in Slytherin."

Mrs. Grey clearly thought that Skyler would be upset but to her surprise Skyler jumped up and down around the room dancing with her robes exclaiming, "Yes! Yes! I am in Slytherin! I am the Slytherin queen! Tom Felton is mine! Alan Rickman is mine! All the hotties are mine! In the place of a Dark Lord you shall have a queen! Not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn. Treacherous as the sea! Stronger than the foundations of the Earth! All shall love me and despair! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" The others looked at her with bewildered expressions except for Blaire who had a raised eyebrow.

Skyler who then saw the bewildered faces asked with an embarrassed look on her face asked, "Wrong movie huh?"

Blaire stepped forward and said "Yeah but just because you are in Slytherin doesn't mean any of that stuff will happen. You could maybe get Tom Felton but that is another maybe. "

Skyler nodded enthusiastically obviously already making plans.

Meanwhile the other girls were rejoicing over their Houses. Emily was thinking longingly of Robert Pattinson who played the dashingly heroic Cedric Diggory with an evil smirk on her face. Scarlett was so happy that she was in the House that she always wanted to be in. Ally was pleasantly surprised by her sorting and hoped to get a seat by Rupert who played her favorite character. Blaire was pleased that Mrs. Grey thought of her as brave and courageous,while thinking of all the hunks in that House. Skyler was still dancing around the room except now she was singing "Mine, Mine, Mine!" from Pocahontas except for the fact that she was changing the words to suit her dark purpose.

Then Scott came rushing into the room and said "Girls! You've got your costumes? Good, because some extras attacked each other over which one gets to sit and walk with the stars. Your parents recommended that we use you instead. It seems that there won't be enough time for you to get your wands from the Props Department. Can you do it?"

Blaire took charge and answered for the whole group, "We would be delighted to!"

Scott looked relieved and responded, "Good, I was hoping that you'd accept. Now we better hurry and get to the set cause they are waiting for us." And with that he started off in the direction of the Great Hall set motioning for the girls to follow him.

When they reached the set they had mere moments to change clothes and catch their breath. As soon as they did they were placed with their Houses and to their delight right next to stars.

Emily found herself across from Robert, Ally next to Rupert, Scarlett was positioned in the spot right next to Luna, while Skyler burst into maniac laughter when she discovered that Tom Felton was in the spot next to her and the guy who played Goyle (whom she strangely likes) across the table from her. Blaire was the really lucky one with the spot to the left of Daniel.

Overall they were pleased with their placing. The scene went along fine except for a moment between takes when Tom Felton was making conversation and told Skyler he liked her name and she suddenly clutched his arm and told him she'd never leave him. But other than that, all went peachy.

After dinner all the girls introduced the others to their new celebrity friends. All was wonderful and the girls went to bed, feeling as though they were the luckiest girls alive.

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review now!**

**Make me happy!**


	2. The Portal Opens

**Disclaimer: Again I must fulfill my duty as the author and tell you I don't own much.**

**I don't own actors, sets, rights, universes, people I've based my characters off of (this now includes Leanne), but do own the parents, Skyler (who again is an EXAGGERATED version of myself)**

**To all my stalker fans:**

**The descriptions and names of real people aren't entirely accurate; so don't try to track down a Skyler or Ally or any of those names by that description.**

**Do not, I insist, assume that this would happen in real life, this is simply what I would like it to be like to be an extra. This is not a real life like story, this a fantasy fanfic only for mine and other's pleasure.**

**Now that that is all over with, I now must thank my sole reviewer:**

**Thank you mare12, you really made me want to write more, and I appreciate the fact you reviewed.**

**Remember folks, reviews can really help me write more, and provide major motivation.**

**One more thing, Flamers are all ignored, don't post a flamer and expect a big reaction, cause it won't do any good.**

**Enjoy my story and review once you read!**

Where we left off- the five girls had fallen asleep happier than ever before and in the set of the Gryffindor Tower after a day of being in Leavesden Studios and being integrated into the life on set of Harry Potter.

Where we are now:

"Aww come on, let me do it!" Skyler pleaded

"No." said Blaire firmly for what seemed like the umpteenth time that morning.

"I'll be really quick." Skyler insisted.

Blaire remained steadfast; "There is no way to do it at any speed with out serious consequences."

Emily chimed in, "I know he is really cute, but is doing this worth being kicked off the set and being sent back home?"

Skyler smiled deviously, "Maybe…"

"Be that as it may, but is it worth Blaire kicking your butt for the rest of your life?" Scarlett added as she adjusted her costume for filming at King's Cross set.

Ally entered the common room where the rest were congregated in English common clothes, and examined the scene, before going on to ask, "What did Skyler do now?"

"It is more of what she is planning to do than what she has done so far." Blaire replied with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm gonna kiss Tom Felton!" Skyler said in a singsong voice.

Ally put a hand to her forehead, "Oh, dear, not again."

Emily quickly stared in Ally's direction and inquired in an alarmed tone, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, AGAIN?"

Blaire too, looked worried, "She's kissed Tom Felton already?"

Ally held up her hands in a "calm down" manner, "No, but do you remember that one time in which we were visiting the set of Pirates of the Caribbean and Skyler ran up and smooched Johnny Depp?"

Blaire looked suddenly ill, "Please don't remind me of that embarrassment."

Skyler suddenly giggled, "That was a good day!"

Trying to cool the situation down a few notches, Scarlett said, "Well Sky, if you really want to kiss Tom Felton how about you ask or try going out with him or something that sane people tend to do when they want smoochies."

Skyler pouted slightly before responding, "Ferret-boy already has a girl- durh! Any self-respecting stalker would know that!"

Ally went over and patted Skyler on the shoulder before saying, "That would just be you, darling."

Blaire being the voice of truth said, "Well, right now whether or not Skyler is crazy does not matter at the moment because we all have to be in the props department to get our wands then go to the King's Cross set."

As they all started to leave Skyler continued her "gonna kiss Tom Felton" song with new verses each one annoying Blaire even more than the last.

By the time they reached the Props Department, Blaire was nearly at boiling point. Still seething, Blaire asked through clenched teeth, "What do we do now?"

Trying to stay cheery, Scarlett answered, "Well, I suppose we look for the head and get what we need."

Agreed the five headed into the midst of fantastical props only before seen by the girls on the big screen in their local Cinemark.

Handing a girl a wand 5 feet from then was a tall thin man with thinning brown hair and glasses was the Head of the Props Department, also known as-

"DAD!" Ally squealed rushing over to him and promptly hugging him around the middle.

"Ally!" He aid looking down on her with such love, and then noticed the other extras. "Hello, everybody! I'm sorry for the PDA! I am Jack Velent and her father as well as the lord of the props on set. If anything ever happens to a prop, I shall need to know quite quickly in order to keep this movie rolling."

"Jack?" Skyler piped up, "Really? I always pegged you more as a Doug. Not sure why."

Skating past this oddity with ease, Jack headed over to several shelves packed with wand boxes and continued, "These are all our extra wands, for quick demonstrations, practice for the real actors and for all of our many extras, I will be gone a few minutes, and I trust you to act responsibly with these. They are props not toys."

They all looked solemn till he disappeared then all the extras dove for the boxes eager to get good wands.

Fifteen minutes later after all 12 extras had carefully examined every wand they could, each stood standing clutching one as Jack came back.

He looked upon each and said with a smile, "I knew if I just left you guys alone, y'all could all sort it out without me sticking my nose in your business, glad you all could pick one without a major scuffle, unlike the last group. Good job. Now, most of you should be headed off to set or make up, so go on now."

Beside Skyler stood a 5' 5" brunette with shoulder length hair and brown eyes, who turned to Skyler and said, "Hey, I just showed up yesterday that you are all real friendly with the crew. Why is that?"

"I am Mrs. Felton so they have to be nice!" Skyler said in a knowing tone, smiling real big before dissolving into excessive giggles.

Ally, walked over after saying bye to her dad and interjected, "Or at least she wishes! Hi! I'm Ally; and they are nice cause our parents work here. Like Jack back there is my dad. We've been visiting their sets for years so most of the old crew knows us. Unfortunately we aren't so friendly with the actors. What's your name?"

She smiled and said, "My name is Leanne, and my mom is the casting directors assistant."

The whole gang assembled now around them with Blaire speaking, "Really? My mom is the casting director:"

With a look of disbelief Leanne replied, "Really? Then I guess I've met you before. That is so neat!"

Scarlett agreed, "This is totally neat! Y'all have known each other for years and never really been friends. And now y'all can be!"

"Hey Leanne, we're due on the kings cross set, what about you?" Emily said

"Oh, I am supposed to be at the Platform 9¾ set, but do you think we can meet up at lunch?" Leanne inquired with a wistful look on her face.

"We'll definitely catch up with you then! Bye!" Ally yelled as Leanne began to walk away and waved. "Wow, that is so neat. She was really nice"

Skyler suddenly clutched Blaire's arm and gasped, "Oh my god! I just remembered! On the schedule it said that Tom's would be at King's Cross today too! Oh mighty giraffe! I wonder if he's a good kisser."

Blaire yanked her arm from Skyler's grasp and got back on track, "I thought we agreed you didn't want to be kicked out and that you wouldn't do it."

Skyler grinned evilly, "I never said that I wouldn't. Besides, Tom and I have a connection that you wouldn't understand."

"What connection?" Scarlett interjected giggling, "He said he liked your name and you swore you'd never leave him. How is that a connection?"

Skyler turned up her nose, "I said you wouldn't understand, but we _do _have a connection. You guys are just jealous."

And with that she headed off for King's Cross-, in an apparent huff that was slightly ruined by her humming of "Dance Dance" that drifted onto their ears.

Emily sighed, "Come on, we have to make up with Crazy Brain, before she gets engaged with Tom Felton just to spite us."

On that note of determination, the girls set off after her and to set. They caught up with her quickly and made up by calling her Mrs. Felton. They were still giggling when they entered King's Cross at which point they were amazed, "Wow," Ally declared, "This place is incredible. It looks like a real train station."

"This will be so much fun to work on! I wonder how long we'll spend on it." Blaire thought aloud and the others agreed, as she went on, "Hey, I think I saw the Platform 9¾ on our way here. Do you think we could pop by and see Leanne between scenes?"

"Ooh, I hope so!" Scarlett exclaimed, "She was so nice, I want to get to know her better throughout the movie."

Agreed they began to walk around until they saw Scarlett's mom. "Mom! We get to work on this set too! I was hoping to get to see you today. It is so cool to work with all of our parents!"

"It sure is sweetie!" Her mom agreed, "Hi guys! How's your film experience going? Having fun?"

They all nodded and heartily agreed, before a voice called, "Sharon, I need you!"

She looked toward the cameras where the call came from and replied, "Coming Pierce!" before adding, "Well, bye guys, great to see you all! Your dad needs me with the cameras, Scarlett, he probably forgot to take the lens cap off again; He keeps forgetting that that keeps the lens in good shape, sometimes I wonder how he got to be a movie camera man. Oh well! Bye!"

They all waved bye to Scarlett's mom. And continued on their walk around set as Emily said, "I wonder when we'll get to work with my parents or my brother, Jordan, I hope it'll be soon."

That was the general consensus: They enjoyed working with their parents on set.

They were about to start a lengthy discussion when they heard Scarlett's mom shouting, "Everyone on set people, we're about to start filming! And remember don't look at the camera! That ruins shots!"

They giggled as they were fluffed with a little makeup by aids. And got onto the filming area and huddled with the rest of the group around the director as he began shouting directions to various people and finally gave them their instructions. Next, everyone began to bustle around to get to their designated spots.

Right when everyone was positioned correctly, the girls noticed the stars on set. Mixed in with everyone else was Daniel, Rupert, James and Oliver Phelps as well as Robert Pattinson, and Tom Felton. In essence, all of the girl's favorite guys, so naturally, they all swooned.

"Action!" The director called and everyone began to move about like people at a train station as the stars made their way to the "barrier" to Platform 9¾, which was in reality a green pillar on set. As Dan and Rupert approached it, what was expected to happen, obviously didn't cause everyone was left speechless. As the two approached, they were supposed to get as close as possible then stop. But they did not. For instead of just hitting the "barrier" they went through it. Just like in the movie.

As everyone on the set began to react, the people on the set of Platform 9¾ started to react to something for an uproar emerged there as well. And through the chaos, Skyler made her way to Tom Felton, whispered, "It's magic time" in his ear, and promptly kissed him full on the mouth and let me tell you, he didn't seem to have a problem with it.

And at that moment, Harry Potter (as in the real deal) walked on set and at that moment Blaire exclaimed to the awestruck girls not snogging Tom Felton, "Well, now I know what's going on. All magic has broken loose"

**Thanks for reading! And remember the likelihood of chapter three being written rests in your hands.**

**If you want another chapter REVIEW!**


	3. Many Meetings

**Disclaimer: Oh, woe is me; for I don't own harry potter, the actors, or even my friends. I only own Skyler, for she is an exaggeration of myself, meaning that there are many things different between me and Skyler, but whatever.**

**I'm back! Yes, I am certainly back, and I am SO sorry for the wait. I know it has been forever and I apologize for the time. 9i have been sick, and gone, and very very busy. I have also been something of a bad mother in the respect that I have ignored this story and paid most attention to my other story.**

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers, but in particular, Silver Artemis.**

**It is because of their promptings, this chapter is posted now. I am so sorry I haven't written as much. But your two reviews let me know that people were still interested in this story and you egged me on to write and I thank you.**

**After the long wait, I will not hold you up anymore. Here it is.**

"Wait, what?" Kallie exclaimed through the chaos surrounding her as the set went crazier than usual.

Ally began to nod, "I think Blaire is right about the magic bit. I mean something supernatural is going on. I mean just look at that!" she said this last bit pointing over to the their right about ten feet where through the chaos they could just see Skyler and Tom Felton doing some serious making out.

Emily however wasn't looking at her crazy friend and instead at Robert Pattinson (For those who don't know he is the guy who played Cedric Diggory) and she sighed, "Hey, do you think that if it worked for Skyler, it'll work for me too?"

Blaire shuddered, "Don't even try. You and him may not have the same apparent_connection _that Skyler claimed she had with Tom. And just by looking, you can tell they must have had something."

"I guess you're right." Emily said slightly deflated.

Kallie looked around at the surge of people enveloping them, and then stated, "Hey guys, I think that's really Harry Potter. I mean just look at him; he doesn't look like Dan did when he went through the 'barrier' he just looks super confused. Let's go talk to him!"

"I think you are absolutely right." Blaire stated and began to fight her way through the crowd of extras and crew to where he stood looking completely alarmed.

"Hi!" Ally began, "I'm Ally Velent, do you have any clue what's going on here or is that clueless face just a facade?"

Looking relieved at someone interacting with him he replied, "I am confused. I'm Harry Potter, and I haven't any idea what happened. I stepped through the barrier to get to platform 9 ¾ and when I stepped through everything was different. Some, man started yelling at me and cameras were everywhere and everyone freaked out at my appearance, and when I started to leave I saw that it wasn't the real platform and found this place. Do you know what happened, do you have any clue as to what kind of spell has been placed?"

Emily looked absolutely delighted, "Wow! You actually are the real deal. The real Harry Potter. I can't believe it. And you won't be able to believe what I'm about to tell you, but you are famous here."

He looked as if this wasn't news. So Blaire took over, "No, you don't get it. I don't know what happened, but this isn't your world. We are Muggles. Some woman wrote a book series about you and we are making movies about it. There are no wizards in this world. You are the first we've ever seen."

Harry looked incredibly taken aback, "You're not joking are you? Ron didn't pull this off, did he?"

They all began to shake their heads, when almost on cue, they heard from the next set, "What in the blazes is going on, Harry?"

Harry turned around in surprise just in time to see a tall gangly boy with red hair bobbing above the crowd to the awestruck girls and Harry. Moving through the chaos of the crowds carefully, he finally made his way to them, "Do you know what's going on Harry? Is this a belated surprise party for your birthday?"

Harry leaned forward, 'I honestly don't know. These girls say that we've broken through a barrier to an alternate dimension in which there are no wizards, and there is a book series and these movies about me. But I suspect Voldemort is involved and they are bewitched."

Not being able to stand anymore, Blaire began to seethe frustration, "We are not bewitched, we are telling the truth and the only places you'll find Voldemort here are in the books or maybe on the other side of that barrier." She paused for a breath before she marched over to the still snogging Skyler before exclaiming, "And you two really need to stop! You are freaking me out!"

Reluctantly the pair broke apart as Blaire firmly grasped Skyler by the wrist and pulled her away. The plan didn't work out quite as well for Skyler snatched Tom's hand and began to pull him with her to the rest of the group.

Harry and Ron looked deeply disgusted, "What?" Skyler asked innocently adjusting smeared lip-gloss.

Ron looked rudely upon poor Tom, "You were making out with Malfoy weren't you? Do you want to be ferret queen?"

Skyler responded smiling, "First of all, yes I was and no I wouldn't mind being Ferret Queen, but something you are missing out on, is: this isn't Malfoy, it is the actor Tom Felton who plays Malfoy."

Harry looked at the actor with skeptically, "You sure, he looks an awful lot like that slime ball we know."

Slightly offended, Tom spoke up, "Hello? I am a person, I can speak for myself and I wouldn't mind if people stopped calling me ferret and slime ball. I am an actor, not the real Malfoy."

Skyler smiled evilly over at the one who just spoke, "Of course you are sweetie." And promptly put her head on his shoulder.

Blaire shook her head to shake her head from the image before her, "Whatever, what we need to do is try to figure out what happened. Because we need to be prepared in case it happens again."

Ally put up her hand like in class, "Um, Blaire? Do we have to? Why can't we just have fun and go with whatever happens?"

Blaire tried to keep her cool, "Because, what if whatever happens next is Voldemort and his Death Eaters come through?"

Ally looked away from Blaire, and reluctantly responded, "Okay, I get it. We'll do the smart thing"

Kallie tried to cheer everyone up, "Okay, we can do that, but we have to have fun while doing it!"

Emily looked elated by the suggestion, "You are so right!" and then she turned to Harry and Ron, "Hey, do you remember the people you saw on King's Cross?"

They nodded and she continued, "Good, now do you remember anyone from your world there?"

Ron thought, "Yeah, I think I remember seeing Cedric Diggory, and I know my family was there, and the real slime ball."

The girls squealed in happiness, their favorite guy characters.

Skyler lifted her head off of Tom's shoulder, "Hey, that is so neat! Those are all the actors that were on our King's Cross set!"

Blaire realized what that meant, "Wow, it's like we are in two parallel planes. True, many differences exist, but they also have subtle similarities."

Kallie impersonated a news reporter, "Right you are Blaire, but for all the viewers at home, I think you should restate what that meant."

They all chuckled and Blaire sighed, "Okay, I'll rephrase it. I meant that our two world are definitely similar and those similarities brought our worlds together. So if you think about it, all of the real people from the Harry Potter world could come through here."

Leanna nodded appreciatively, "That is so neat!"

And Ally promptly ran over and hugged Ron (her favorite) squealing, "Hi Ron! All that mumbo jumbo she just said means you're real! YAY!"

He smiled like a man confused and patted her on the back till she let go. Emily currently noticed Robert Pattinson (the actor that plays Cedric) standing about, his head above the crowd, looking confused. Emily quickly jumped up and down waving her arms, yelling, "Oi! Robert! Come here!"

He looked confused for a moment but followed her summons. As soon as he was within their now large circle, he said, "Hello. Um, do you know what is going on?"

He noticed Harry and Ron, "Hey, do you know how long this is going to delay filming?"

The two wizards looked quite befuddled buy this question, so Emily spoke for them, "Um, that isn't Daniel and Rupert. That is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Some barrier thing opened and now they can travel into our world. Still not sure how that happened. I'm Emily by the way."

He shook her hand, "I'm Robert. You already know that though don't you?"

She nodded smiling, "Yeah, I kinda do. I'm a fan of yours you know."

He smiled widely, "No, I didn't but thank you."

They All introduced themselves, and Kallie stepped up, "Now that we all know each other, how about we go somewhere where we can all talk more."

Ally agreed, "Yes we really should. Let's go back to the dormitory where we are staying."

Everyone agreed so the extras, the actors, and the wizards made their way back, everyone reeling from the events so far. But what comes next, none could foresee.

**There is chapter three after an eternity of waiting.**

**Remember if you review and let me know that you guys still want more, then I will most likely write more!**

**See ya next time! **


	4. Magic Happens

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Skyler who is a creation based off myself. The other girls own themselves. The actors own themselves too. But all characters from elsewhere belong to other specialer people.**

**I am sorry it has been too long and I'm sorry this chapter is short. But I have decided that these chapters have to be short in order for me to update more often. Also I am sorry I have been so busy with my other stories and I am sure some people are mad at me. But I would like to keep people reading.**

**Thank you time:**

**Ally Velent- Good! I think you of all people should like this story. You just need to read it more, and when you do, you gotta review.**

**Paperclip- Yep you're in here too. I shall try to add in Sam cus you need someone in here. I hope you like what I did in this chapter. I shall try to add more of what I did.**

**Tom is awsummXXX- I am so happy you dropped me a review, and I am glad you read this. I always thot that there were bunches of stories like this and no one would read it.**

**:- Aww! Thank you bunches for your review! That helped me write this!**

**Okay, I'm done. You can read this short little chapter and if I get a few reviews I'll update sooner.**

"WEEEEEEEE!!" Skyler squealed as she ran around the dormitory. The girls were all in their room while the actors and wizards were down below. The girls needed a moment alone to react top the wonderful events that had unfolded.

Their parents only wanted them to stay safe until the adults knew what happened, not that they ever would but they would try. Leanna, sadly, had to rejoin her mom 'til the situation was sorted out. As far as the girls knew, only them, Leanna, and the boys down below knew the wizards had come through the barrier. Most simply thought the actors were pulling a prank.

"I concur." Emily agreed smiling.

Grinning Ally said, "Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen this many cute guys actually talk to us, like we matter."

Kallie nodded, "I totally know what you mean."

Skyler stopped running and made a big goofy grin, "YEP! Tommy is KEE-YUTE!"

Blaire's face suddenly assumed a serious expression, "Wait. Didn't you say that he was seeing someone this morning?"

The crazy girl then became quite giddy and jumped up and down on the nearest bed, "NOPE! He told me that he was single! And I told him 'Not for long!'"

She then became so overcome with giggles she collapsed on the bed she was jumping on.

Allie ignored the latest outburst from their resident wacko, "Hey, did anyone else notice how much cuter Ron is in person? He is simply adorable."

Just then Skyler now stood on the bed, tired of being ignored and began to sing quite loudly, "I kissed Tom Felton! I KISSED TOM FELTON! I KISSED TOM FELTON! I AM THE FERRET QUEEN! I RULE THE WORLD! BECAUSE I AM JUST AWESOME! AND TOM KISSED ME-"

Tired of the very off-tune song of Skyler, Blaire pulled out her wand in jest, "Silencio."

The result was quite astounding. Skyler had obviously continued singing but not a single sound came out. When she noticed, she looked as if attempting to speak but failed. The other girls stared alternately dumbstruck between the apparent mute and the seeming spell-caster.

Blaire eyes were fixed upon her wand, and whispered softly, "What the?"

Skyler was obviously quite upset about losing her voice and quickly grabbed a pad of paper and pen from her bag and quickly scribbled: _FIX ME, __NOW!_

Blaire read this quickly and said, "I don't remember. I didn't even think it would work in the first place."

Kallie was trying to figure it out, "Um… OOH! You could try the reversal spell, I think you just have to say 'Silencio' again."

Blaire nodded, 'Silencio!"

"Finally!" Skyler breathed, her voice restored.

"What are you complaining about? You only lost your voice for a minute!" Ally asked incredulously.

Skyler looked at Ally as if that was the most ridiculous question she had ever been asked, "Well that was a minute too long."

It was that moment that Leanna walked in. Her face alight with pure joy. Barely keeping under control she exclaimed, "Guys! The most amazing thing happened!"

Taking a guess, Emily asked, "Magic is real?"

Grinning broadly, Leanne responded, "Yep! And I managed to summon someone!"

The others looked at each other with interest on their faces. Blaire asked for the clan, "Who?"

Leanne's smile broadened, "Follow me."

She turned around and headed down the stairs. As soon as the girls they saw who. Standing slightly apart from the actors and wizards was Sam Winchester, straight out of Supernatural; Leanne's favorite character and TV show.

Recognition crept it's way onto the girls faces, Ally asked in disbelief, 'Hey. Isn't that Sam from Supernatural?"

Bouncing with happiness, Leanne answered, "Yep! That's Sammy! I was just playing with my mom and fantasizing about Supernatural and suddenly he appeared right in front of me."

Before the girls could say anything else a small explosion went off else where followed by shrieks.

"Let's go!" Fearless leader Blaire suggested and the extras, wizards, actors, and hunter headed off in the direction of the noise.

**It's over!**

**I hope you guys liked it. And I am sorry Supernatural fans, if my Sam character doesn't come up to scratch for I do not watch the show. He is simply here for my lovely friend, "Leanne"**

**If I get some suggestions, I can write him better.**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	5. Guys Are Great

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you guys know all this already. I don't own my friends or wizards, or actors or any character really. I do own Skyler, who is actually not much like me now. She likes guys I don't including Tom and is crazier then I am, so I suppose she is just more a creation now.**

**Anyways…I am back, and slightly disappointed. I got very little response to an action-packed chapter. I hope to get more response before the next chapter, so please review.**

**Well it is only fair to warn you, I am kinda obsessed with Robert Pattinson right now, so that is why I have updated with this chapter.**

**I hope everyone else will enjoy this chapter as much as I do!**

**And now we rejoin the group as they seek out the source of the explosions…**

BANG!

Another explosion erupted as the group made their way through the sets and backstage. The girls, actors, wizards, and Sam continued to hurry through the crowd rushing in the opposite direction they were.

"EEEEK!" Emily shrieked as she ducked from a storage box falling from an overhanging shelf that was jostled by the crowd. She closed her eyes in fear, waiting for it to hit. When it didn't she reluctantly opened her eyes. Directly in front of her Robert (Cedric) stood with his hands extended and the box in his grasp, directly above her head. With ease, he next threw the box out of the way and turned to look at Emily with concern "Are you all right?"

Completely awestruck by the amazing show of manliness, Emily nodded her head quickly. He then irresistibly smiled at her before he turned around and resumed making his way through the crowded hallway.

The other girls however looked at her with jealousy and amazement. Emily just got out, "Wow." Before the bustle around them carried them the way Robert had been going. Sam had been leading the group and the wizards had been walking behind the girls talking quietly to each other. Tom had been walking beside Skyler as she clutched his arm.

Though all Kallie, Blaire, Skyler, Ally, Leanna, and Emily wanted to do was heavily discuss the amazing feat of heroism shown by Emily's main crush they were unable to in the presence of the other guys, so instead Kallie asked, "What do you think is causing the commotion?"

"Maybe someone decided to play a prank of their own." Ally suggested.

"Or maybe our worst fears are realized and Voldemort has actually come through and we shouldn't be heading in that direction." Blaire commented bitterly under her breath; she was not a huge fan of the unknown and hated walking into battle blind. The others knew this so they remained, thankfully silent about that remark.

"Hey," Ron said, his face full of concentration, "If it weren't for the fact that I was in a 'different dimension' I would think that it was my brothers."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I probably would too."

That was when Emily broke out of her blissful reverie to voice a realization, "Hey, wait a sec!" She then turned on the wizards, "Didn't you say that Fred and George had been on the train station before you stepped through?"

The two looked at each other puzzled before Harry answered, "Yeah, I did; along with Malfoy and Cedric. But what does that have to do with anything?"

But at that moment all the girls had the same epiphany and when charging past Sam and Robert to get to the source of the commotion. Unfortunately for Tom, Skyler was still holding onto his arm when she went dashing, so he was being dragged along like a rag doll, helpless against her fangirl strength.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please!" Kallie muttered hopefully, crossing her fingers.

And then they rounded the corner to see what was causing the racket, and Skyler yelled a triumphant, "HECK YES!"

Their suspicions were confirmed and multiplied, for not only were the Weasley twins riding through the sky on brooms but the Phelps Twins were as well.

The boys came up behind them as they giggled and hooted happily. Ron glared up at his trouble-making brothers, and muttered darkly to Harry, "Trust them to ruin my thunder."

Ally heard this, as she was standing beside him and promptly tackled him with a humongous hug, "They haven't stolen your thunder! I still love you!"

He would never admit it, but it did make Ron feel better so he smiled smugly.

Harry nudged him teasingly and gave him a _you've got it bad_ look.

Ron turned his dark gaze to the boy who lived, and just mumbled, "Bug off, Harry."

The other girls however, were unaware of this brief exchange, as they were occupied the forerunners of the Marauders.

"Isn't it just fantastic?!" Kallie squealed, barely able to contain her glee.

"They are hotness times fifty!" Skyler exclaimed, but then she caught a very Malfoy like look on Tom's face and amended, "But _you_ are hotness times a hundred!"

And she immediately began to make out with him to make up for her moment of swooning.

Blaire tried to ignore this, and commented on the four identical boys zooming over their heads, casting spells everywhere, "They are cute, but they could seriously hurt someone."

Kallie threw Blaire a _whatever_ look and hooted admiringly.

"Oh look Fred! Admirers!" George shouted to his twin noticing the only people still below them, gazing up at the mischief makers.

"Well spotted, George!" Oliver called to his real life counterpart.

"We really are quite popular, aren't we?" Fred exclaimed to James and slapped a high-five to him as they flew past each other.

"That's hot." Emily muttered appreciatively to Leanna who nodded.

"What do you say we go introduce ourselves, then?" James suggested to the others.

"Definitely." They all said at once and began to make their way down toward the fangirls and assorted guys.

They landed, and dismounted with ease and began to walk through wreckage to the crowd. As they approached most of the girls, even if their guy was there, couldn't help but be in awe of the four.

"This is gonna be good." Blaire declared to her fellow fangirls grinning.

**Okay! There you have it!**

**I am quite pleased with both the twins coming and Robert saving Emily before she got crushed. Made me really wish I was her!**

**Now, please, if you made it this far, please review!**


	6. The Irish are Coming

**Disclaimer: Are you really that dim? Do honestly think I own the Harry Potter characters, the actors or Sam or any of my friends? If so you are worse than Skyler. Good grief…**

**Okay I am back! And with a chapter that really packs a punch if I do say so myself.**

**Now last time I forgot to thank people, and I apologize, I shall thank them now:**

**Paperclip-sized-memories- Ha, I am so happy that putting Sam in here made you happy. There will be more with Leanne and Sam soon.**

**woAhbaBy!- thanks a ton. Then again you should like it. And I think I have made myself clear in the fact that this will definitely have romance in it. Many romances.**

**LALALA- Thank you. Yeah it was written to be random because I am real random. I shall try to write more, for I have many reasons to.**

**Gloobery Gloobery Gumdrops- Thanks. I wrote Skyler specifically to be nuts. I love her that way.**

"**ally velent"- yep, I got a ton of great guys in here. I f only I could get them out…and if you liked hugging Ron, you are gonna love this chapter. Keep reading and reviewing or I will write you out of the story.**

**And fear not Leanne and ally, Sam will lose his shoe in one of the next few chapters.**

**Okay just so you know, when I write the Twins I mean both sets. If it is lowercase it's just one set.**

**Now read my people!**

"Hello there, little brother." Fred teased as he stepped forward and attempted to ruffle Ron's hair.

Ron, however, had ducked just in time and avoided the embarrassment, and instead shot the twins a dirty look.

"Look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed." George commented at the glare.

"He's even worse than Rupert when he gets to the set in the morning!" Oliver chuckled.

"That's enough of that." Ally declared protectively, stepping in front of Ron.

"Look here! Ickle Ronniekins has got himself a girlfriend." James sniggered, elbowing Ron in the ribs.

The pair blushed but Ron still said, "So what if I have?"

The Twins didn't reply but George, stepped forward and jokingly grasped Ron's hand and began repeatedly shaking it, "Congratulations, old chap. You finally bagged a good one."

The other Twins burst into laughter before moving away from the turnip-red Ron. As they moved on to greet the others, Ally moved closer to Ron, "Am I really your girlfriend?"

Though still slightly embarrassed at having his feelings revealed in such a way, Ron muttered quietly, "Of course."

Ally then giggled and happily leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "Good."

"What have we got here?" Fred asked examining the odd group.

After giving them all overly inquisitive glances, James answered, "I believe we have ourselves some fangirls."

"Quite right, James." Oliver agreed, seeing the ecstatic girls bubbling over with joy.

"And what's this?" George asked looking over the group's shoulders, "A new arrival?"

The girls, wizards, actors, and Sam looked behind them to see the subject of George's inquiry. A few feet away stood a girl, 16 years old by the look of her, and 5'9". She was definitely beautiful, no denying that. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and intense green eyes, pale skin, but that did not detract from her looks, it, in fact, enhanced them.

"Well, now that my entrance has been so spectacularly announced, I feel I must introduce myself," she began with a distinct Irish accent. "My name is Dani Quinn. I'm a late-arrival extra. I was set to arrive today, but everything seems to be in complete chaos everywhere I went. You lot seem to be the most level headed I've seen all day."

Manners intact, Blaire stepped forward, "I am so sorry about all the confusion, but something quite magical happened during filming today."

Dani bore a puzzled expression, "What do you mean? What has happened?"

As an aid in Blaire's attempt to explain what happened, Kallie stepped forth dragging George who was the closest, "You see him? This is actually George Weasley."

Catching on, Emily dragged Oliver Phelps towards Dani as well, "And this is Oliver Phelps. Using Blaire's terms, the best way of explaining what happened is all magic broke loose."

Blaire nodded, "Yeah, when we were filming, Dan and Rupert went through the barrier and Harry and Ron came out."

Dani looked as though she was processing this amazing information, "And what about them?" she indicated Robert who stood just behind Emily, and Tom who was firmly attached to Skyler, "Are they Cedric and Malfoy?"

Skyler shook her head profusely, "Heck no! These are the hotnesses Robert Pattinson and Tom Felton, and are not to be confused with the characters."

The girls giggled at Skyler's strange but usual answer.

"And what about him?" Dani asked inclining her head in Sam's direction where he stood imposingly in a grey hoodie, his brown bangs in his eyes behind meek Leanne.

"Oh him? He is Sam Winchester from Supernatural. Leanne summoned him up." Ally proudly announced, nudging her shy friend playfully.

"She summoned him? What is she, a witch?" The Irish girl asked in disbelief.

"No, not really." Leanne answered semi-embarrassed.

"What is going on again?" Dani asked, more confused than when she first walked up.

Simplifying things for the newcomer, Blaire answered swiftly, "Basically, with no explanation, the barrier between our world and Harry Potter's has been opened and all sorts of magical things have happened. Wizards have started coming through and magic has become accessible to us mortals. Leanne summoned Sam and I silenced Skyler."

She said this last bit a tad too smug for Skyler's taste, so the crazy retorted, "You don't have to rub it in, you know. It was only for like a minute."

"Well it was a minute too long, as you said." Blaire retorted smiling.

Skyler glared at her until Tom put a hand on her shoulder. At this point, Skyler stopped glaring and instead decided to snog Tom.

The others quickly averted their eyes.

"Get a room," Blaire muttered.

"Really," Harry agreed with a quick smile that did not go unnoticed by a flattered Blaire.

"So now I know all the guys and what's going on, how about I get to know you." Dani suggested, her Irish accent making all she said much more exotic.

Emily smiled warmly, "Oh, of course. I completely forgot. I am Emily Lunas and the loony snogging ferret boy is my cousin, Skyler Gibbous."

The others introduced themselves politely and courteously.

"Well, I am so glad I came to see what was going on or else I would never know why everything is so nuts at the moment." Dani smiled genuinely.

Looking around brightly, Kallie asked, "So what do you suppose we do now?"

"I suggest you clear out if you want to avoid trouble." Another Irish accent suggested from behind the mass of the group.

The girls all turned excitedly at the voice and Dani stepped closer to peek over the others.

"SEAN!" The girls all squealed at once.

As Emily rushed over to greet him, a slightly sad look crossed Robert's gorgeous face but went unnoticed.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked overjoyed to see him again.

Sean smiled dashingly at the warm greeting, "I came to warn whoever was creating the commotion. The Heads of the film are coming this way to see who was causing the racket."

"How kind of you," Kallie noted grinning.

Sean bowed his head slightly in response to the compliment, then noticed how much the group had grown since the day before when he first met them. He voiced this, "Wow. You girls sure make friends fast. I see some of the other actors have been taken up by your charm."

He was saying this as he looked over the vast group, seeing the actors and wizards; displaying little shock at seeing both sets of twins. It was then that Oliver shifted slightly, just so Dani's beautiful face was visible to the overlooking Sean, and his gaze stopped, staying upon the Irish beauty.

"I don't believe I have had the pleasure to meet most of your new friends." It was obvious with his gaze that he was solely discussing Dani and not Leanne or Sam.

Dani stepped forward elegantly from behind the others to be face-to-face with the fellow Irish, "Hello, I am Dani Quinn. I just joined their group a few moments ago, actually."

Sean smiled dazzlingly, "Then I am quite fortunate in my timing."

She extended her hand to shake and he took it, but then brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly.

Dani blushed, coloring her pale skin, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," He replied gentlemanly.

"Hem Hem." Kallie fake coughed, bringing the pair back down to the crowded space. "I believe you said the heads are coming."

This brought them all back to earth quite swiftly.

"Oh, right." Sean murmured, dazedly.

"There are too many of us." Emily noted, an edge of panic in her voice.

"You're right." Ally agreed, "We have to split up."

Blaire took charge, as she did quite easily in crisis situations, "Alright; I'm going to divide us up. As soon as I list your destination, I want to head over there through a separate corridor. Once things have quieted down, I will call one of the girls on their cell phone with more instructions. Call if anything else happens that we should all know about but don't meet up until then. We are too suspicious together; especially with the doubles. Alright; Ally, you and Leanne take Ron, Sam, Oliver and James to the Props Department, and hang with your dad for awhile."

Ally nodded grimly, grasped Ron's hand and headed off through one of the corridors leading off from where they stood.

"Emily, Skyler, I want you two to take Tom, Robert, Sean and Dani to the Script Department. Your mom should be there, Emily."

"Will do, captain." Emily said sarcastically with a salute and headed down another corridor with her specified group. No one dared object for fear of being discovered. No one voiced this fear but they all knew what would happen should they all be discovered right there together. The extras would be sent packing, the actors probably sacked, and the ones who simply did not belong in there world… they didn't want to think about it.

Blaire now spoke to those left with her: Kallie, Harry, Fred and George, "We are going back to the dormitory and wait awhile."

They nodded in agreement as Blaire headed for another corridor. Kallie strode forward to catch up with the fearless leader, "Do you think the others will get caught?"

Blaire continued stepping forward, careful to avoid the debris from the Twins parade on broomsticks, "They'll be fine now that we are away from there and split up."

"I hope you're right." Kallie sighed.

**It's over! I hope you all liked it as much as I did.**

**Sorry if it gets mushy but I love it.**

**And Dani is based off of another dear friend and shall be featured from now on. And if Leanne doesn't talk much it's only cus the girl I based it off of is shy.**


	7. Team Ally

**Disclaimer: Okay I shall tell you people who haven't caught on yet one more time: I don't own Harry Potter, Supernatural or any of my friends. I only based the people in my story either off of my good friends or off of characters created by much more brilliant people.**

**I am back again and quite quickly if I might add.**

**I gotta thank my happy people now:**

**The Real Leann- its okay if you didn't review then just review more in the future. I am glad you like your bands. I am sorry you are sick and I miss you at school. I am sooo happy that I have managed to make you that happy. So pleased that you like all the new additions. And you better like Sam! I wrote him just for you. I hope you can write more soon! Toodles!**

**Allie Velent- Thank you! I love you too. If you liked last chapter, you are gonna die for this one. I like Emily and Robert together too. I can't wait to write more of them two. Yes, Sam is an oddball in my story. Keep reading!**

**Quick note, I find it odd that even though I have the correct names written a bunch both "Ally" and "Leanne" spell their names wrong. It is Ally not Allie and Leanne not Leann. I just find that real odd.**

**Okay last we left off the large group of girls, actors, wizards and Sam had to split up to avoid trouble. The next three chapters focus on one of the three groups and what they do in their time apart. This chapter is Ally's group which consists of Ally, Leanne, Ron, Sam, James, and Oliver.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

"So what is that you do exactly, Sam?" Ally asked sparing a glance back at him as she made her way through the prop cluttered corridor.

Walking a little ways behind the others, closest to Leanne, he answered, "I hunt down demons and monsters throughout the US with my brother Dean."

"So would you say you are more like someone from Charmed or Buffy?" Ally asked curiously.

Sam's hazel eyes filled with confusion, "Like who or who?"

"I think she means to ask if you have powers or not. " James called from the front of the group.

"Oh," Sam said. "No, I don't have powers. I could see people's deaths before they happened last year, but I don't have that anymore."

"That's too bad." Ally murmured.

"No it's not. It was awful to see people dying, even if you prevented it. I'm glad it's gone." Sam muttered darkly, clearly remembering these sinister visions.

Leanne now reached back and patted his arm sympathetically, "I remember how hard it was on you Sammy, I completely agree with you."

"Thanks." Sam smiled, but it didn't entirely reach his eyes.

"So where exactly is this bloke from?" Ron asked Ally as she walked beside him.

She looked up to him smiling slightly, "Oh, I thought I told you. He is from another world just like you, but from a different one of course."

"So does this mean there is a portal opened to his place too?" Ron inquired, looking down at his girlfriend but still careful not to trip over props.

"No, not exactly; at least I don't think so…" Ally began to trail off, thinking. "Of course you'd have to ask Blaire, she's better with the deep thinking and such."

"So what's it like in whatever world you're from, Sam?" Oliver yelled back to the hunter.

There was no response.

"Sam?" Leanne asked, real concerned as she turned around to look for the Winchester.

He was still behind them but much further back than he should have been, at least thirty feet. Leanne took a step closer towards him.

"Sam?" she asked more gently, sensing that something wasn't right. "What's wrong?"

But the hunter just looked down, obviously upset.

Ally too was worried, "Sam, what is it?"

He mumbled something but they were all too faraway to catch what he said.

"What'd you say?" Ron shouted back to him.

"I lost my shoe." Sam repeated, barely audible to the group in front of him.

"Oh, Sammy!" Leanne exclaimed full of sympathy as she rushed back to the saddened demon hunter.

He refused to look up at them. His eyes were fixed solely on his shoeless foot.

Leanne came right up to him and stood in front of him so that he couldn't not see her, she wore an encouraging smile, "Don't worry, Sam. We will find your shoe."

He mumbled again, "I don't know how you will."

Ally began to approach him as well. Soothingly she assured, "Don't worry; we will find it. I promise you."

Sam just nodded, looking away from everyone.

"Come on, chaps. You heard the lady; we have a shoe to find." James called to the group clapping his hands together.

The group then began to look for the shoe. But just before Leanne slipped Sam a small smile and he sent her a minute smile back.

"When did you notice it was missing?" Ally asked lifted up a large prop to look for it there.

"A couple minutes ago." Sam mumbled his eyes raking the floor around him extensively.

"What type of shoe was it?" Oliver inquired bending over.

"Um… a tennis shoe." Sam muttered, "I don't know the brand."

"Righto, lets find us a tennis shoe." James declared almost too happily.

They spent the next fifteen minutes retracing their steps and searching under all the props and everywhere they could reach.

"Oh, it's no use." Ron declared hopelessly, straightening himself off and stretching his back.

"Don't say that." Ally lightly scolded, moving her hair out of her eyes, "There is always hope."

"Of course there is," Leanne chimed in, determined, "Besides, we have to find his shoe, hopeless or not. Sammy will be so depressed if we don't find it, and I hate it when he's depressed."

"Fine! We'll keep looking for his shoe. But do we have to do it the Muggle-way?" Ron moaned.

Ally snapped upright instantly, "The Muggle-way? Oh Ron, you're brilliant!"

And she promptly swooped over and kissed a dazed Ron straight on the mouth.

He had a look that was somewhere between, shocked, dazed, pleased, and smug.

Ally however was moving quite quickly. She flitted quickly to Leanne and whispered excitedly, "Don't you see it? Just cause we can't find it the way we have been looking doesn't mean we can't find it period!"

Leanne straightened out and held up her hands, "Calm down Ally, you are babbling incoherently. Now slow down and simplify what you just said."

Ally took a deep breath but kept bouncing in enthusiasm, "Don't you get it? We've been looking all wrong! Why bend over fruitlessly for fifteen minutes when we have magic?!"

Leanne's eyes widened with comprehension, "Oh my god, that's brilliant! How'd you come up with that?"

Ally shot a sly pleased look in Ron's direction and answered mischievously, "Oh, I have my sources."

Leanne shot an excited glance at Sam who had his back turned as he bent over in search of his lost shoe, "After I find his shoe, you and I need to have a chat."

Ally giggled happily, "Agreed; now go work some magic for your man."

Leanne blushed, "He's not my man, he's just my favorite man."

Ally nodded unbelieving, "That may be true now, but trust me, after your next bit of hocus pocus, he will be your man."

She then winked encouragingly and bounded off to her own man.

Leanne squared her shoulders bracingly, took a deep breath, and started towards the hunter, "Hey Sam!"

He looked up at her expectantly, "Yes?"

"Hey, I figured out how to get your shoe back!" She answered smiling.

His look brightened, "Really? How?"

Leanne swiftly pulled her extra wand from her pocket, "With magic, dear Sammy."

"You sure it'll work?" Sam asked warily, shuffling his shoeless foot against the other.

Leanne beamed, "Completely positive. After all, I did summon you with magic, why not your shoe?"

Sam still looked a little doubtful, "Okay, give it a shot."

The others had been informed of the new magic plan and had stopped looking they instead gathered around Leanne and Sam. Ally gave her friend a thumbs up of support.

Leanne took another deep breath and closed her eyes. She pulled up her wand a said with all the power she could muster, "Accio Sam's shoe!"

A whirling sound filled the air and a shoe came flying towards the group and collided pai9nfully with Ron's head.

"Ouch!" Ron muttered rubbing his head. "That shoe is out to get me, I swear. First it makes us waste a ton of time then it hits me in the head. Honestly."

Ally giggled and reached up to kiss the booboo.

The shoe, after the head obstacle came to land in Leanne's outstretched hand. Leanne turned sheepishly to her dream guy, "I believe this is yours."

Sam took his shoe, "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

Leanne's face was quite red now, "I think I do."

And she began to turn away but Sam stopped her, he looked deep into her eyes, and said with utter sincerity, "No really, thank you so much."

Unsure of what else there was to do, Leanne tackled him with a hug, and muttered into his gray hoodie, "I'd return your shoe any day."

"Well thanks." Sam whispered in her hair. Next he softly kissed her forehead.

Leanne was not expecting that.

"Leanne? Leanne? Are you alright?" Sam asked shaking her.

She had gone limp in his arms.

Ally rushed over to investigate. They lowered her to the floor.

"Leanne? Can you hear me?" Ally asked worried.

"Yeah, um… yes. I just… wasn't expecting that." Leanne mumbled opening her eyes.

Sam blushed, "Sorry."

Leanne smiled a silly smile, "Don't apologize, its not your fault I have a crush on you. It was fine. I just wasn't expecting that."

She began to sit up.

James and Oliver were bent over her as well but not on their knees like Sam and Ally were.

"So is she gonna live?" Oliver asked brightly.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Of course she's gonna live, you git. She just fainted."

Oliver held up his hands, "Okay, okay. I was just checking."

James patted Oliver's arm sympathetically, "Don't worry about dear old Ronniekins. He's just got his wand in a knot cus his snogging was interrupted by Leanne here, fainting."

Ron turned beet red, "Oh sod off, you tossers."

Oliver tsked, "Tsk Tsk. What will your dear brothers think of your dirty mouth?"

Leanne asked awkwardly, "Did I really interrupt your snogging?"

Ally sighed, "Yes you did; but it's okay. I had to make sure you were alright."

"Sorry." A remorseful Leanne replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's okay I am just glad you are alright. Now can you get up?" Ally assured standing up.

Leanne nodded, "I think so."

She made to get up by herself but Sam gentlemanly offered his hand, "Here, let me help.; its least I can do."

Leanne easily got to her feet with is help, "Thank you."

By this point the twins were more than ready to get to the Props Department, so James asked Ally impatiently, "How much further?"

Ally looked head, surprised by what she saw, "We're there."

The others looked up surprised.

"Well that was convenient." Ron muttered.

They then went the rest of the way and began looking for Jack. Both girls immensely happy with their guys.

**Weeee!**

**That was so much fun!**

**I love them!**

**I apologize to any Supernatural fan that did not agree with my Sam but as I do not watch the show and do not have all of the details I couldn't write a carbon copy of him. I hope he was enough for some of you, I just wrote him how I thought he would act.**

**Now if you even got to this point please review!**


	8. Team Emily

**Disclaimer: Gosh people! Way to make me depressed! Must I keep telling you that hot guys, neat characters and awesome friends do not belong to me?! Well they don't! Hope you're happy!**

**Again, sorry for the wait! But I forgot to put this up here when I finished it! Plus I have been busy and have not been writing much period! Sorry guys!**

**But I love this chapter and hope you guys too!**

**This chapter is brought to you by:**

**Leanne: aww! I am soo happy you liked it! As you should, it was written for you guys! Hee hee. Glad you liked it all! I love you too. Well I have not written much lately but I will try to. I am trying. But it's mainly gonna be about twilight. But you should read my heroes stuff!**

**Ally: yes, yes. We all do. They are just too cute. But he did get his shoe back in the end! Glad you are happy with the Ron stuff. I hoped it was okay!**

**I also hope others are reading it! Sorry if you don't like it as much but I do hope you will review! I want input!**

**Now read about Emily, Skyler, Dani, tom, Robert, and Sean's adventure. It is very amusing, if i do say so myself.  
**

"Are we there yet?" Skyler whined from the back where she was walking with Tom.

Emily rolled her eyes yet again, "For the last time, Skyler, I will tell you when we get there. You don't have to keep asking. In fact, if you keep it up, I'll put a silencing charm on you."

Skyler narrowed her eyes dangerously at her cousin, "You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" Emily taunted over her shoulder, looking back at Skyler for dramatic affect.

Skyler promptly stuck out her bottom lip in a clear pout. Tom hated seeing her upset so he reached over and put his arm around her, trying to comfort her, "It's okay, honey. If she ever did, I would unjinx you."

Skyler happily rested her head on his shoulder as they walked and looked up at him, wide-eyed with adoration, "Awww! Really? You're so sweet!"

Smiling, Tom kissed the top of her head as she began to blush all giggly.

Emily looked back at them in shock, and then turned to face the front and saw Robert gazing back at them with a similarly surprised face.

"Is it just me, or did our chief loonies just act like a normal couple?" Emily got out, still astounded.

"No, it's not just you." Robert laughed.

Emily beamed at the hottie with a huge smile on her face. Moving up to walk beside him, she continued, "You really don't think we're that weird do you?"

"Of course not. I've met far less sane fans than you girls. Believe it or not, you and your lot actually seem normal." He chuckled.

"Whoa, really?" Emily looked at him with disbelief.

He flashed her an irresistible smile, "Yeah really."

Then, because Emily had been paying far more attention to the hottie who was smiling at her than the prop-riddled path she walked, she began to trip on a large box. Luckily, Robert managed to catch her before she fell full out.

"Are you okay?" he asked with his hands still firm around her waist as an act of steadying her.

"Yeah, really. I'm f-" Emily began but stopped short for she had just looked up from brushing herself off and noticed exactly how close he was to her.

"You're?" he prompted, try to assess if she was okay or not, unaware that mere inches separated them.

"-fantastic!" she completed her thought, breathless, trying to keep her mind off of the short distance between them.

"Are we going to the script station or are you two going to start making out right here?" Sean asked too loudly from right behind them, bringing them back down forcefully to reality.

Robert instantly let go of her waist and they both jumped back a foot, embarrassed. Emily felt self-conscious, but regretful that Robert had let go.

Blushing, she began to move to the front of the group and called in a slightly hysterical voice, "Let's keep going, shall we?"

Robert fell behind to talk with Sean some, and Dani, who had been talking with Sean, slipped smoothly in step with Emily and whispered playfully, "Blimey! And I thought I had it bad!"

Emily flushed a brighter shade of red, and mumbled almost incoherently as she turned her head away, "Don't know what you're talking about."

Dani laughed, "Oh come on! I don't have to have known you that long to know that you that you totally rate him!"

Emily threw a sly glance back at Rob who was joking with Sean out of earshot, and she grinned, "Okay, okay. You're right! He's so hot and a really nice guy too!"

Dani linked arms with Emily as she gushed, "Oh yeah. I totally agree with you there mate. And Sean is amazing as well! We like all the same bands and he likes musicals too!"

"Wow!" Emily declared, "That's great!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Skyler called impatiently, "No having fun girly moments without me!"

And she marched up and linked arms with Emily with, to the other girls' shock and his displeasure: Tom still firmly attached to Skyler's other arm by her amazing fangirl strength.

Dani and Emily giggled to each other before casting pitying looks at the captive Tom.

"Tom," Emily began looking up at him over Skyler's head, "you don't really wanna hang with us while we giggle about guys, do you?"

Tom looked most uncomfortable, "No, please."

He then shot a look of longing back at the two free boys who were laughing and goofing off.

Skyler followed her boyfriend's gaze then looked back at her captive, "Fine, fine! Go play Tommy! But I expect you to report to me the moment we get there for a snog!"

"If you wish it." He whispered seductively in her ear before unhooking his arm from hers and slowing down to join the other guys.

Skyler sighed happily and squeezed Emily's arm, "He is such a sweetie!" she thought on that for a second as they walked before she added, "And he kisses like a dream too."

Emily and Dani rolled their eyes. Still keeping pace, Dani leaned forward so she could see Skyler around Emily, "You are sooo lucky to have a hot celebrity go out with you, let alone like you!"

"Oh please!" Skyler scoffed, "You both have major hotties crushing on you! It's only a matter of time before you guys are going out and snogging like me and Tom!"

"What?!" Emily spluttered, shocked, "There is no way Robert likes me!"

"And also, just because Sean is nice to me doesn't mean he wants to go out!" Dani stated, taken aback by Skyler's proclamation.

"You know," Skyler began in a taunting tone, "de Nile is more than just a river in Egypt."

"Puh-lease! It's not denying when you are simply stating the truth! Robert's really not into me!" Emily protested bashfully.

"Then what would you call what just happened? What with the whole 'excuse me while I save you again and look deep into your eyes while holding onto your waist' bit he just pulled?" Skyler questioned giggling.

Emily stopped walking and made the others stop at the same time and smiled sheepishly at her cousin, "You really think Robbie likes me?"

"Of course!" Dani chimed in, "Even I can see that!"

Emily started them walking again, smiling widely, "Wow, I can't believe it! This is like sooo amazing!"

Skyler smiled triumphantly, "Finally one of you is seeing sense!"

She then turned on Dani, "Now, why in the world can't you see how head-over-heels Sean is for you?"

"But he's not!" Dani insisted.

Skyler moved over to be on the other side, placing Dani in the middle of them, "Now, Dani, there is absolutely no reason that the lovely Sean shouldn't like you! He has a huge crush on you girly! You just need to see it!"

Dani looked over to Emily, hoping to see sense, "You don't think he likes me, do you?"

Emily smiled largely, "Dani, he liked you the second he saw you. He didn't notice any of us after that."

Dani went red, and mumbled, "Nonsense, he was just being polite."

Skyler laughed, a terrifying thing as she is quite mad, and barely got out, "Polite?! Ha! No!" She then became so overcome that she had to motion to Emily to continue for her. The less insane of the cousins nodded and continued on in the same thread, "She's so right. He was polite when he met us. He waved; he smiled, introduced himself and was friendly. He was so far beyond polite when he met you."

Dani was now quite red with a small smile, and just mumbled, "Really?"

Skyler, who was in better control now, answered, "Heck yes! He freaking kissed your hand and flattered you and was like about to start a new religion that centered around worshipping you!"

The other two stared at the loon, before Emily amended, "I wouldn't go that far, but it was definitely one of those love-at-first-sight type of things."

Dani glanced back at Sean who at that exact moment happened to look her way with a huge smile. Dani quickly turned back around, embarrassed.

"What did I tell you guys? They've both got it bad!" Skyler flaunted.

Emily sighed gleefully, "This is so amazing!"

"Oh, we're here at last!" Dani noted, seeing the large sign by the open door to a large room marked Script Station.

"Really now?" Sean asked, grinning, as he came to stand beside Dani.

"Uh-huh!" Emily replied, "I'd recognize it anywhere. This is where I hung out with my mom during the other Harry Potter movies before I became an extra."

"Brilliant." Robert said smiling as he walked forward to Emily and the others.

Emily blushed bright red.

Tom joined Robert and Sean with the girls 'til Skyler noticed and began giggling like mad.

"Come here, my Tommy-tomato, lets get snogging!" Skyler called while grabbing Tom's hand and pulling him inside the room.

Emily and Dani shook their heads before proceeding as well.

The script station was basically where all the lead people of the behind the scenes of the movie get together with the script department and work out the kinks in the script. Sometimes they stay in there all night. Different people work in there, some just typing up the additions to the script to give to the various cast and crew members. The script station itself is actually more than one room. The first one is quite large with multiple cubicles set up for mass typing and printing. And it also has a mini-kitchen in the corner and some tables in the middle for the workers to take their breaks at. Then there is the conference room. It has a nice big polished table and several swivel chairs complete with leather binders and a projector. This is where the director and producers and various other Heads of the film talk about the script and deal with what changes must be made.

And then there are three offices. The first is for the key scriptwriter to work in. The other two are for his assistants, one being Emily's mom. And of course there is a bathroom there too. This all made it awesome for Emily when she was growing up here. And it seemed like a great place to hide out now.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Emily asked as she walked in. The usual clackety-clack from the keyboards was silent and all the cubicles were empty.

But in answer to her question, the door to the other assistant's office opened.

"Uncle Steve!" Emily called to him, running to go hug him, he wasn't really related to her but she had grown up around him and he was like an uncle to her.

"Hey girly." He chuckled, patting her on the back and then she let go.

"Where is everyone?" Emily asked him now.

"Oh, well we are having a huge staff meeting about the miscommunication this afternoon."

"What miscommunication?" Dani asked now stepping forward.

"Oh you know, the actors were in the wrong places due to lack of communication." Steve explained with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, okay!" Emily responded, happy that they had no clue what had really happened on set that day.

"Yeah, sometimes we just get confused over the different orders we are given." Robert aided Steve in his miscommunication illusion.

"Oh, hello Robert! What are you guys doing here?" Steve asked pleasantly shaking his hand as he noticed the actors for the first time.

"We met up with Emily and her friends and thought we'd go with them, since they've grown up around here." Robert explained so coolly, so convincingly, that no one would suspect anything different.

Steve nodded his head understandingly, "Good plan; few extras know their way around Leavesden like these girls."

"You can say that again." Tom chuckled. Beside him, Skyler was tugging on his arm, pulling him near one of the offices.

"Where's mom?" Emily asked as she saw that her mom's office was empty.

"Oh, Claudia? I think she's already at the meeting. She's very prompt, your mother is."  
Steve replied shaking his head. "I think, she left a note on her desk in case you stopped by."

Then, as he glanced down at his watch, his eyebrows raised in alarm, "Sorry, muffin, I'd love to stay and chat but I can't be late!"

"Bye, Uncle Steve!" Emily called as he headed for the exit.

He waved back, "See ya, sweetie!"

"Muffin?" Robert chuckled lightly from behind Emily.

She turned around quickly, armed with a comeback, but his tone was less mocking and more seductive, plus he looked so dreamy looking intently down at her, that caused her retort to die in her throat and all that came out was a girly giggle and a brighter flush on her face.

"Ha!" Skyler shrieked in glee at this interaction before turning to Tom quickly and yelling, "Finally! We are alone!"

"Then what are we?" Dani laughed as Skyler began to pull Tom towards the head writer's office to make out.

The crazy turned back to stick out her tongue and yell, "Oh, you know what I mean!"

Then the crazy couple entered the head office and shut the door loudly, though Skyler's giggles could still be heard.

"Oh dear." Emily sighed, rubbing her temples in a very Blaire-like fashion.

"Tell me about it." Robert agreed smiling in encouragement at her.

"What now?" Sean asked of the three remaining with him as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I suppose we can just hang out." Dani said brightly as though spending any amount of time cooped up with hotties like Sean and Robert were some kind of treat, which it was.

"Yeah, sounds good." Emily nodded. "There's always some drinks and hot pockets in the fridge if you want any. And as long as we don't poke into files on the computers we can get on. I, meanwhile, am going to go see about that note."

And as she headed to her mom's familiar office, she became aware that Robert was accompanying her.

As she walked she turned and smiled at her shadow, "What are you doing?"

"Following you, Muffin." Robert responded with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Well, I'll only be a second." Emily explained, making sure he wasn't thinking she was trying to get rid of him.

"Yeah, I know. I still want to go." Robert answered casually.

Emily reached the door to Claudia's office, and stopped to look straight at him, "Why?"

Robert looked down, "I like hanging out with you." Emily managed to control her reaction, thankful that he was not looking at her.

"Besides," he continued, looking up at her with a mischievous smile on his gorgeous face, "I might get to see a picture of you as a kid on your mom's desk, most moms keep at least one."

Emily blushed once more before turning away quickly to enter her moms office, "If you are looking for some embarrassing pictures, you are out of luck, all the pics she displays have to be pre-approved by me."

Robert chuckled as he glided in behind her, shutting the door behind him, "Who said I was looking for embarrassing pictures?"

Emily had reached her mom's desk and turned around to face him, surprised by hearing the door shut, a puzzled look on her face, "What else would you be looking for?"

Robert looked away from her piercing stare in an act of slight embarrassment and whispered, "Maybe I just can't get enough of you."

Emily's jaw dropped in complete surprise, and barely got out, "You…what?"

"Emily," he said, barely audible, his head still bowed as he moved closer to the desk, towards her, "I can't stop thinking about you. It's completely crazy, but… I really really like you."

He looked up at her at that point about a foot away from her. She was completely red, her eyes wide with disbelief and though he could not tell it, complete happiness.

"Say something." He pleaded.

"Wow." Emily whispered, trying to process this amazing bit of information.

Robert, unfortunately, took the lack of words to mean, she didn't feel the same way and he looked away quickly, "This is too sudden, isn't it? I didn't do it right. I'm sorry. I know we haven't known each other that long at all, but-"

Then he was cut off. Emily finished processing and the first thought to come into her head was: _kiss him, you idiot!_

So, she obeyed happily. She wound her hands around his neck and kissed him. He began running one hand through her hair while the other held onto her waist, kissing back, quite pleased at the reception. Before the two had much time to revel in this amazing event, there was a knock at the door.

They broke apart much too quickly for their tastes, but it was necessary. Out of breath, Emily straightened her hair and he cleared his throat.

Still a little out of breath, Emily made to fix her smeared lip gloss before, calling, "What is it?"

Dani poked her head in, noticed their proximity and similar flushes and guessed what they had been doing, and blushed as well, "Oh, man, I am so sorry."

Emily smiled at her, understandingly, she was really starting to like Dani, they got on so well, "Well, what is it?"

A large crash sounded from the other room, the girls flinched. Dani looked over her shoulder quickly, "Um, Skyler accidentally locked Tom and her in the head office, and they don't know how to get out. Skyler is resorting to throwing things. Please tell me you know where a key is."

Emily sighed, and reached into a drawer of her mom's desk and threw the key to the Irish extra, "There you go. Don't bug us unless it's important."

"Yes, ma'am." Dani joked smiling real big while shutting the door behind her.

Emily turned away from the door to face Robert properly, "Anyway…"

Then she looked around the room, confused, "What, did I come in here for anyway?"

Robert chuckled and leaned in to speak right into her ear, "I think it had something to do with that note with your name on it."

Emily giggled, "Oh right! Yes, of course. Mum."

And she leaned forward and plucked the note from its perch on her mom's polished wood desk. It was written on her mother's fine stationary paper used especially for memos and in her mother's elegant script that Emily had never fully mastered.

"What's it say?" Rob whispered playfully from behind her, as he leaned around her to pick up a childhood picture of Emily.

Emily blushed as usual at being so close to this amazing guy as he smiled at the picture of her as a 6 year old dressed as princess jasmine for Halloween.

"Um.." Emily began very eloquently as she tried to master her thoughts, "_Dear Emily, I knew you'd show up here eventually. Sorry I'm not here, sweetie. Everyone is going crazy right now. Your dad even had to leave his workshop, though I have no clue what actor miscommunications have to do with props. I hope you and the other girls have not got into too much trouble. Remember to not have any of the Pringles in the cupboard, you know how particular Steve is about his chips. I'll probably see you in a few hours. Stay safe while we sort through this mess! Lots of love, Claudia._ Oh, mommy, how oblivious you all are."

Robert set down the frame of little Emily to pick up an older picture of her, "You guys seem so close. That's really great." He then noticed the picture in his hands, "Wow, muffin. When will I get to see you dressed up like this?"

Emily quickly looked over from the note to the picture Robert was brandishing, It was the year before at one of her parents' movie premieres. She was lucky enough to get a seat. She let Kallie unleash her hair styling skills and Skyler, her bizarrely amazing make up skills. It was literally the nicest she ever looked. She had worn a dark blue halter-top style backless dress. Her hair was half way up and curled slightly.

Emily giggled at the compliment, "Maybe if we ever get this movie finished and I get to go to the premiere, but that last one is a big maybe."

A scheming look entered his eyes, as he leaned in to be an inch away, "You never know, your chances may be bigger than you think..."

"And that means…" Emily asked, trying to remember to breathe.

"You'll see, muffin." He said just audibly as he leaned in to kiss her once more.

Then the breath was short again for the snogging duo. He helped her to sit on the desk for less of a height difference. And his hands were in her hair again. And she liked it.

Then there was another knock on the door.

The two broke apart for the second time, reluctantly. Emily sighed frustrated and semi-annoyed. She rolled her eyes. "Oh good lord, people! I thought I asked you guys to leave us alone! If Skyler is still locked in there, I will kill her!"

"Um… Emily, you might want to get out here." Dani, said all reluctant and she poked open the door again, with a real apologetic look on her face.

Emily hopped off the desk, and ran a hand through her hair once more, "This has better be good enough to interrupt my snogging time."

As she scooted around Rob, she grabbed his hand and sighed again, "Come on stud, I won't be able to think straight if I know you are being hot in here without me."

Dani giggled as she turned around to reenter the main room, followed by the new couple.

"Okay, what's the big-"Emily started but couldn't continue out of shock.

She leaned towards Dani and whispered, "Is that…?"

"Yep." Dani nodded, already knowing what Emily was thinking.

"You must be Emily; your friends here told me you were in charge of this group. I'm sorry to disturb you, but we need your help." The middle-aged man that stood before the six stated.

" 'We' being…?" Emily asked, breaking through her shock.

"The wizarding world, of course." Lupin answered, "All magic has broken loose."

While Tom, Sean, Dani, Robert and Emily could only stare, dumbstruck, Skyler laughed like a loon.

"Hee hee!" She giggled, "Emily, you gotta call Blaire now! She's sure to flip her lid!"

****

Yep! I love it! Robert and Emily are pretty cute!

**And Skyler and Tom are nuts but still cute!**

**And don't worry, Dani and Sean will develop at some point, I just needed to grow the Robbie/Emily relationship this chapter!**

**Also: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Hee hee! Don't you wanna see what they will do with this latest development?**

**Review now!**

**Please? I just wanna know what people who may not be featured in the story think about this!**

**Please?**


	9. Team Blaire

**Author's Note: Alas, I am back at long last. I honestly thought i had already finished and posted this chapter i have been sitting on it for so long! i apologize for all of the lengthy delays, but i hope you can forgive me and keep reading! it really does get better!**

**but first i must sadly remind all of you dear people that i own noe of the actors, characters, or hunters. nor do i own Blaire, Ally, Scarlett, Leanne, Dani, or Emily. I do own Skyler but only because i made her up.**

**also i must note that there is a slight change due to an unforseeable circumstance, I had to change Kallie's name to Scarlett. but she is still the same amazing girl and this name also suits her rather better. so enjoy!**

**with no further ado i give you the tales of team blaire!**

"So what do you guys think about our fine Muggle world you've found yourself in?" Scarlett asked grandly extending her arms out to display the corridor around them as she walked towards the front of their group.

"It's alright." George grinned from behind her as he strode forward to walk beside her, "You girls are definitely better than the Muggles we've got back home."

"Really now?" Scarlett giggled and nudged him playfully in the ribs, "Well it might help that we already know about magic and can even conjure some ourselves."

Fred chuckled as he walked slightly behind them, "Yeah, that might have something to do with it!"

"Is this world really that much different from yours?" Blaire asked Harry as they walked ahead of the others.

"Well, not really. I mean, in my world there is no book series written about my life or movies being made but I can't really judge. I only really know that much of the magical world. I've never had a real grasp on what was normal of the Muggle world." Harry said calmly as they picked their way along.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. The Dursleys didn't exactly give you the grandest view of life on the other side, did they?" Blaire asked thoughtfully.

Harry chuckled lightly, "No, not exactly. But the magical world balanced it out for me."

"I bet." She smiled but then her face turned more solemn, "But the magical world still got tough sometimes, like in your fourth year."

"Yeah, a bit." He allowed, "Getting thrown into the Triwizard tournament and facing Voldemort again was hard."

A confused expression lit her face, "But more than just Voldemort. I mean, as if that weren't hard enough, you had to watch a friend die right in front of-"

"What?" Harry interrupted as he stopped walking, "He didn't kill anyone that night in the graveyard."

Blaire stopped walking too, her eyebrows furrowed, "Yes he did. What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about? When I got to the graveyard he came back to life, sure, but no one was killed. I barely escaped, but he didn't kill anyone." Harry assured her, deeply confused.

"But what about Cedric?" she questioned him fervently; "Didn't he get to the cup the same time as you?"

"No. Cedric's still alive. I reached the cup alone. Why would you think that he died that night?" Harry inquired intently as the others stopped behind them, wondering about the hold up.

"Because," Blaire started, trying to rein in her emotions, "he did in the books. J. K. wrote that just as you were approaching the Triwizard Cup, Cedric got ahead of you and you saved him from a giant spider. Then you compromised that both of you would grab the cup at the same time. He was killed shortly after you two were transported to the graveyard. Are you telling me that that didn't happen?"

"No, he's still alive. This 'J.K.' got it wrong." Harry promised her.

George leaned closer to Scarlett and whispered so Blaire and Harry couldn't hear, "Okay, I know that Cedric is a great guy and all, but why is she making such a big deal about him?"

Scarlett sighed and leaned closer as well, speaking just as softly, "Well, while reading Goblet of Fire-"she paused as she saw George's puzzled face "-the book of Harry's fourth year- she grew attached to Cedric; well by attached I mean that if she knew he had existed on some other dimension, she would have done all she could to get to him. And she was real upset when she read that he died. She didn't believe it at first."

George leaned down so that he could hear her better, "What'd she do when it sunk in?"

"Well," Scarlett began shifting her weight so she was even closer, "to put it lightly we didn't see her for a few hours. And that was pretty hard for her to do considering we were on a plane back to America at that time, and we still don't know how she managed that. When she finally resurfaced, she looked so upset that we didn't have the heart to ask her where she went. To this day, we still don't know where she went."

"Wow." George sighed, "So this means a lot to her then?"

"You have no idea." Scarlett whispered lightly.

Then, quite unexpectedly, Fred leaned in super close and whispered with a wide grin, "Hey, guess what? I can whisper too."

Scarlett swatted at him, "Oh, ha ha."

"What are you guys whispering about anyway? You were being so quiet, I was about to whip out the old extendable ears." Fred explained as he brushed some hair out of his face as he leaned closer to compensate for George and Scarlett's closeness.

"Lettie here was just telling me why our dear, normally level-headed fearless leader, Blaire, seems to be flipping out about our friend Ced." George explained looking over Scarlett's head to his twin. This kept him from seeing Scarlett's grin at her new nickname.

"Ah. Yeah, I was wondering about that myself." Fred admitted, "Why is she so fixated anyway?"

"Well from what I heard, Blaire had quite a thing for Ceddy while she read about him." George said.

"So what do you think she'll do now that she knows he's alive?" Fred asked looking down at Scarlett now.

"I don't know. Anything is possible with her. All I know is that she is very very happy about this news." Scarlett answered looking over and noticing how close she and the twins were huddled together. This made Scarlett suddenly very self-conscious, and she turned characteristically red.

Giggling, she extracted herself, marching forward to Blaire, looking for any excuse for her sudden withdrawal. She found one as she glanced at her watch, "Um, Blaire, as lovely as this news is, shouldn't we be getting to the Gryffindor Tower set? I thought the Heads were after us."

This snapped Blaire back into place instantly, though there was still an uplifted look in her eyes as she proceeded, "Oh, right. Sorry bout that, I got distracted."

"Did you say Gryffindor Tower set?" George asked her as they all began to move forward once more.

"Yeah." Scarlett answered walking between the Twins, "Why?"

"Nothing," he responded, "I was just thinking about how nice it would be to be somewhere familiar."

"My thoughts exactly, George. This movie set is too different from what we are used to." Fred added, "Oi! Harry! You been to this set?"

Harry looked back from where he was walking ahead of the other three next to Blaire, "Oh yeah, it's just like back home. You'll love it."

It was then that the sound of AFI's Prelude 12/21 filled the air. Fred and George's heads spun around trying to find the source of the noise.

"Chill guys." Scarlett calmed them, "It's just Blaire's cell phone."

As she said this, Blaire pulled out her phone and opened it, clicking talk, "Hey Emily. What is it?"

Fred meanwhile was circling Blaire trying to examine the phone better, "Wow. Have they made felly tones portable now? You Muggles sure seem to be on top of things."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, and sighed, "Blaire, what's she saying? What is it?"

Blaire held her hand up to silence both of them with a look of intense concentration, "Emily, slow down. What's going on? You two did what? Ah! I am so happy for you! Wait; who came? Are you serious?! Okay, okay. I won't tell them. I'll call Ally and we'll meet you there soon. Okay, see you there. Bye Emily; and hey, I'm so happy for you. Yeah, you too. Bye!"

"What's going on? What'd she say?" Scarlett pressed her for information.

"We have to go." Blaire simply stated.

"Go? What? Where? What did she say? What did you tell her you won't you tell us?" Scarlett questioned as Blaire inexplicably started the group down a side path instead of continuing straight along the path to the Tower set. "Wait! Where are you going? Gryffindor Tower is the other way. Blaire?"

The boys were keeping pace silently behind them. Fred threw Harry a questioning look as Harry had been beside Blaire during the phone conversation. Harry just shrugged at him as they hurried along after Blaire whose brisk walk was seeming to be more like an easy run.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Blaire announced irritated before she stopped unexpectedly making Scarlett run into Blaire and George who was walking behind Scarlett to bump into her. Meanwhile Harry noticed this just in time to grab Fred and prevent the two of them from adding to the pile-up.

The other three at this point had fallen to the ground.

"Gosh, Blaire! A little warning next time!" Scarlett said as her giggling turned into laughter.

Blaire started laughing as well, "I'm sorry, dear! But you _were_ kinda badgering me."

"Wow. This _is_ awkward." George muttered laughing as well.

The three were kind of tangled up.

"Ugh. Scarlett, get your legs off me." Blaire demanded still giggling as she attempted to sit up.

"What are you talking about? You're the one on me!" Scarlett protested jokingly, in an attempt to shove their leader off of her.

"Here, let me help." George offered as he grabbed Scarlett around the waist from behind and pulled her off of Blaire.

"Thank you." Blaire breathed as she tried to get a handle on her laughter.

"Do you need help getting up?" Harry asked stepping around the jumble that Scarlett and George still were to face Blaire.

"No, thanks. I'm good." Blaire assured him as she adjusted herself into a kneeling position and rocked back on her heels to give her enough spring to rise to her feet smoothly.

"Whoa." Fred said.

"Yeah, she's like that." Scarlett told him, still laughing slightly, then an unexpected burst of fresh laughter burst out of her. She craned her neck to look at George, "Am I sitting on your foot or mine?"

"Yes." George answered simply, chuckling as well.

"That's not a proper answer George Weasely!" Scarlett scolded him lightheartedly, "Which is it?"

"Yes it is, you are sitting on both your foot and mine." George argued smiling wide.

"Are you kidding me?" Scarlett giggled more.

"Yep, you are only sitting on mine." George clarified, "I think you'd feel it if you were laying on your foot; your knee might actually start screaming at you."

"He's right, you know. It happened to Emily once. Her knee screamed at her for five minutes straight." Blaire told the group matter-of-factly, then nudged Harry with her elbow and said, "True story."

"Oh I've learned not to doubt you." Harry replied raising his hands in a sign of non-resistance and surrender.

"Then you have learned well, young wizard." Scarlett noted from the floor as she began shifting awkwardly in an attempt to get up smoothly. "Probably better than Skyler has, I would say at any rate. Now, could someone help me up?"

"I think George and I can do that." Fred answered stepping forward.

"Yes, I think we might just be able to." George stated. "Brace yourself, Scarlett."

George began shifting behind her (and in his foot's case below her) and placed his hands on her back while Fred maneuvered to stand in front of her and took hold of both of her hands firmly.

"On the count of the three." Fred said, with a devilish grin that would have won the heart of many other girls.

"One." George whispered somewhere in the vicinity of Scarlett's ear.

"Two." The other twin supplied.

"Three!" Both twins shouted as Fred pulled Scarlett swiftly but surely at the same instant George pulled his foot out from beneath her and gave her a gentle push up at the same time as launching himself upwards as well. Before Scarlett knew it she was standing between the Weasley Twins as they high-fived each other over her head.

Grinning broadly at her acceptance into the Twins' secret club, she quickly remembered the cause of the huge commotion and turned to face Blaire, her face it's usual bright red, "So…what were you going to tell us?"

"Well I'm not telling you everything, because or else Emily would, as she put it, 'beat the living tar out of me for a very long time'. But basically, another familiar face has joined us on set and needs our help. Or needs Harry's help at least. So we have to meet back up with everybody at the Script Station." Blaire said matter-of-factly pulling her cell phone back out and leading the way to their destination.

"Excuse me, Oh Fearless Leader," Fred interjected, catching up with Blaire, leaving Kallie and George to pull up the rear, "But weren't we supposed to lay low for awhile until the Heads all settle down?"

"That was what we _were_ supposed to do; past tense. Em said she ran into her Uncle on his way to a big staff meeting. Apparently, they are putting your little misfit to massive miscommunications and will be discussing how to correct it for the next few days, so they won't be looking for us anymore. The cast and extras are on leave but are requested to keep open to updates from them. Now I just have to get the message to Ally's group." Blaire answered, calmly and coolly and ever-so-efficiently.

Fred saw that this was good and reasonable, so he responded, "Jolly good Cap-e-tan, call away!"

As Blaire began calling Ally, Fred ducked back to discuss the latest development with Harry.

As the phone began dialing her friend, Blaire could hear that George and Scarlett were getting along very well on their own; the thought made her smile.

"_Hello?"_ Ally responded on the other side.

"Ally! Good, I reached you. Listen, change of plans, meet us at the script station." Blaire directed Ally over the sound of Scarlett's giggles behind her.

"_Why? What happened?" _Ally asked, the slightest bit of concern clear in her voice.

"Too much to explain, just trust me, we are out of the woods, the Heads won't come looking for us." Blaire summed up, allaying Ally's biggest fears at once.

Ever-trusting, Ally responded, _"Okay then, see ya soon."_

"Yeah, bye." Blaire responded ending the call.

"So how much farther is the script station from here?" George asked Scarlett.

"Oh it's really not that far, it's the closest of the three points actually." The redhead girl answered nonchalantly, matching George's easy stride.

"Well good, because all this walking is getting a bit tiresome, why can't we just apparate there?" George questioned the new girl of interest.

"Because-" Scarlet began before stopping mid-sentence, a look of illumination lighting up her face, "By George, I think you're onto something!"

With that, she began to make her way up to Blaire before thinking better of it and turning around to kiss George quickly on the cheek. Blushing profusely, she made to retrace her steps but found her hand caught by George as he drew her back and kissed her full on the mouth. Though the kiss ended quickly, Scarlett's face was now twice as red as her hair, but had a small smile playing around her lips.

George seemed to be about to say something, when a sudden raucous cat-calling caught the couple's attention. They turned quickly to see their other three companions eyeing them, Blaire with pride and happiness, Harry with surprise, and Fred with a look that can only be described as up to no good.

"Go on, mate, give her another one, make it with her while." Fred joked.

George proceeded to make a face, "Oh shove off, and find your own."

Fred raised his eyebrows, in a devious manner, "I intend to."

"That's enough of that," Blaire interceded before things got truly silly, "We've got a rendezvous to make."

"Oh about that," Scarlett spoke for the first time since the kiss, still embarrassingly red, "George here gave me an idea about speeding that up. We could apparate there."

Blaire looked incredulous, "We can do that?"

The boys nodded, and Scarlett seemed fairly confident, so Blaire continued more assuredly, "Of course we can do that. We've done much worse in the last few days. Okay everybody; think good and hard about the entrance to the script station."

The assembled closed their eyes, concentrating on their destination when Blaire said, "Now!"

A second later, and all five were gone from the deserted corridor.

The wizards, having apparated before were perfectly stable, Blaire swayed only once but a hand from Harry steadied her. Scarlett, however almost fell over but was caught by her apparent boyfriend.

"Easy there, Lettie." George whispered in a assuring manner, returning her to her former upright position.

They had all arrived in one place facing the doors to the hallway outside the script station.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Skyler unmistakably exclaimed.

"Over here guys." Emily's subtler voice called from behind them.

In response the five turned as one to face the script station, to see a very pleasant surprise.

"Oh," Blaire began.

"My" Scarlett agreed.

"Merlin." George flamboyantly finished, smiling broadly.

**I realize that this chapter is a tad longer than my usual chapters but i so enjoyed writing it, i hope you enjoy!**

**and i also finally figured out exactly how the story is going to go from here so review and i shall update much more quickly.**

**don't review and i shall send my lovely angel/boyfriend Castiel after you and trust me, it will not end well!**


	10. Decisions and Departures

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any hp characters, actors, sets, or my friends. or sam for that matter (though i'd like to...) i own my imagination and Skyler though. and those rock.**

**yes i am finally and wonderfully back! sorry i took so long. life is crazy.**

**i have a renewed interest in Harry Potter at the moment so i am rolling with it.**

**thank you to my lovely reviewers and subscribers! you inspire me.**

**ally- i am sooo happy you love this. yes scarlett and george make me squee. i love this story and hope i finish it one day. it is much fun. glad you like my dialogue too, i hope it is believable.**

**elly264- thank you so much for reviewing, i am so happy you are enjoying and reading! please continue to review it keeps me writing!**

**okay announcement: i am beginning to go back and re-edit earlier chapters so that they don't sound like a 15 year old wrote them. so go back and check them out. they are getting better. i'm up to chapter 3 now.**

**now read and enjoy!**

"Okay, let me get this straight," Blaire began now that the entire group was seated at the polished wood table in the conference room of the script station. "Because Harry and the others came through to this side, your' world's balance of power has been thrown off which is causing your world to fall into chaos?"

Processing the girl's acute logic, Lupin nodded slowly, "Sounds about right."

"So…" Ally began tentatively, "We have a problem, don't we?"

"Yep." Blaire responded shortly, trying to come up with a plan.

A silence covered the room as wizard, actor, extra and hunter alike pondered their current predicament, which was shortly broken by Skyler, "Ugh, enough of the pessimism already. Let's go fix it so we can go back to being giggly and having fun."

Emily, who was to Skyler's right turned to face her with a smirk on her face, "And what is your grand solution?"

"It's obvious, ain't it?" she asked of the room and when she got no response continued, "Well since Daniel and Rupert aren't here it's clear that you can travel both ways. So we go over there, kick the butt of anyone causing problems then put the actors and wizards in their right worlds. Easy peasey."

"You know," Scarlett began, "crazy's got a point; it'd work"

Skyler stuck out her tongue in a clear gesture of 'I told you so'. Tom patted her on the shoulder to tell her she'd done a good job causing Skyler to beam at him and take his hand.

"One thing I don't quite understand is whether or not all of us going over there would just cause problems over here, people could notice and start asking questions." James Phelps observed.

"Maybe not everyone should go." Leanne suggested quietly.

The group took this in as Blaire began making plans, "You are both right. James and Oliver, I think it'd be best if you guys could stay here and help cover for us."

"Yes, we all know how good at distractions you can be." Dani joked.

"It will be our pleasure." Oliver responded with a grin on his face.

"There's still a lot of us going…" Emily muttered uneasily.

"Well it's not like any of us want to stay behind." Skyler snapped.

"I don't want to leave anyone here," Emily responded defensively, "I just think we'll stand out a lot more with fifteen of us running around especially when most of us will be missed here."

"She's got a point." Scarlett stated.

Blaire who had been deep in thought, started suddenly with what Skyler often referred to as her 'epiphany face' leaning forward to say, "Hey do any of you have Daniel or Rupert's cell number? I want to try something."

"I think I have Daniel's." Robert responded looking through his phone.

What are you thinking?" Ally inquired.

"I want to test a theory." Blaire answered.

"Here we go," Robert announced, "Daniel's number."

"Good," Blaire said, "now call him."

Robert knew better by this point than to question the methods of their obvious leader and simply did as she asked.  
"You think he had his phone on him when he went through the portal?" Dani asked.

"That's what I'm hoping." Blaire replied looking intently as Robert put his phone on speaker and ringing filled the room.

After a moment, Daniel picked up, "_Hello?_"

"Daniel?" Robert inquired, "It's Robert, Robert Pattinson."

"_Rob? Oh I am so glad you called. I think Rupert and I got lost or something. We can't find any of the crew. What's going on?_" Daniel questioned, clearly confused.

"Daniel," Blaire spoke up, "It's Blaire. We met at the dinner scene last night, do you remember?"

"_Yeah, hello Blaire,_" then he asked her his question, "_Do you know what is going on, why everyone is acting so strangely?_"

"Yes, I think I do, but it's going to sound a little weird." Blaire prefaced in her most calming tone, "We think you passed through a portal to the real Harry Potter Wizarding World."

Meanwhile the real Harry Potter shot Ron a weirded out glance at hearing a voice so similar to his over the phone. Ron simply shrugged in 'just go with it' gesture.

"_You're not kidding, are you?_" Daniel said, sounding calmer, "_Well I suppose that makes sense considering everyone is calling us Harry and Ron._"

"Yeah, that's probably because at the same time you passed through to over there, Harry and Ron came through here. The Weasley Twins and Lupin are here now too. Where are you guys now?" Blaire asked in her 'getting down to business' voice.

"_Still at Platform 9¾ with I guess some of the Order. They are beginning to catch onto the fact that we aren't Harry and Ron and trying to figure out what's happening._" Harry responded.

Blaire replied, "I think the best thing for you to do right now is to stay there, we are going to pass over in a few minutes to tell you it's safe to go through. Okay?"

"_Yeah, thanks Blaire._" Daniel said sounding relieved.

"No problem, See you soon." Blaire replied, signaling Robert to hang up the phone.

"So did that prove your theory?" Ally asked Blaire.

"Yes it did and it also provided a lovely solution to our problem. It proved that somehow we can still call each other from the other side so we can stay in contact." Blaire explained.

"Ohhhh!" Skyler said very loudly, "I wouldn't have thought of that!"

"I believe that's why she's in charge of our strange little group." Sean theorized.

"Now that we have established a means of communication, who is willing to hold down the fort with the Phelps twins?" Scarlett asked reasonably.

"Sam and I can stay." Leanne volunteered, "Someone needs to keep guard of the barrier in case Voldemort or some Death Eaters come through."

"That's a good point. So you think you can protect our dear Leanne and the rest of the Muggles from potential doom and chaos?" Emily quipped to Sam, tip-toeing the line between jest and seriousness.

"I'll do my best," Sam responded with his utter sincerity, "I'm pretty sure my brother and I have faced worse."

"I know you two have!" Leanne replied, beaming up at her boyfriend.

"Now that we know this world will be well looked after, what do you think we should expect on the other side?" Blaire questioned Lupin who sat at the head of the table beside her.

"We should definitely be on our guards," Remus responded gravely, "Death Eaters seem to have somehow discovered that Harry is not over there anymore. That's why I think I should go on ahead with Harry to attempt to restore order. The longer he stays over here, the more danger our world is in."

Blaire nodded, her expression grim before she replied for the group, "Yes; that is probably for the best. You two go on ahead. We'll follow as soon as we can."

Lupin rose to his feet in a single fluid motion, "It's been a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we can sort out this mess together."

The group called their collective farewells to which he nodded before he swept out of the room.

As soon as he left, Skyler said with utter seriousness, "That man is seriously badass."

The others chuckled at her conclusion.

Harry was slower to rise, having grown fond of the group and not looking forward to his upcoming altercations with Death Eaters. He made his way over to Blaire saying, "Thank you so much for taking me in. Your' world is truly wonderful."

Harry then turned to address the group, "It's been really great getting to know you all. I hope to see you soon."

They all stood in response to well wish the Chosen One and bid him farewell. After several hugs and handshakes, Harry left the room to Apparate to the portal with Lupin.

Ally then seemed to notice that Ron was still by her side and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to go with him? He is your best friend after all."

Ron draped an arm around her shoulders, "Nah, Harry's a big bloke, he can take care of himself for awhile. Besides I want to stay with you."

Ally smiled in a contented manner before nestling closer to her boyfriend. During this exchange, Blaire and Scarlett had been making plans which they began to announce.

"James and Oliver, you two should probably head back to the dressing rooms and occupy the other actors." Scarlett suggested.

The two bowed ceremoniously in jest before saying goodbye to the rest and departing to fulfill their orders.

"And Leanne and Sam," Blaire began, "You guys should Apparate with us to keep guard on the portal so no one else can follow us through."

Leanne and Sam nodded in response.

"Call us if anything comes up and we'll do the same once we cross over." Scarlett requested.

"Okay then," Emily exclaimed, "shall we get this freak-show on the road?"

Skyler assumed a devilish grin, entwining her hand with Tom's, "Definitely."

"Then we Apparate on three," Blaire stated "One…two…three!"

Without further ado the fourteen of them turned on the spot and reappeared at the King's Cross Set.

"Oh my god!" A female voice yelled.

The group turned as one at the sound of the voice to see the Extras Coordinator standing at the entrance of the set with a look of surprise and awe on her face.

"Ooops." Dani uttered on behalf of the group.

**this may not be the most fascinating chapter but it had to be written. these things had to be decided and done. i am sorry about leaving people behind and such but with 17 people it is excruciatingly hard to keep track to i had to lessen the load. sorry bout that.**

**leanne and sam will still be a part but they just are not going with them.**

**okay thanks for reading, please review for me!  
**


End file.
